War Machine vs Reinhardt
War Machine vs Reinhardt is a What-If? Death Battle and the fourth episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's 3rd season Death Battle, it is a What-If? Death Battle that features both combatants that uses armor for good, one as a War machine and the otheras a knight of Justice.... Description Armor is used for defense and identifiction, one is a war machine, and the other is a knight, which of these 2 armored warriors of justice shall win? Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) Bang: They wear armor for their protective and heroic roles in their world, and are bound to bring justice against the evil they swore to defeat, one a soldier, and another a knight. Alisa: Colonel James Rhodes, the War Machine..... Bang: And Reinhardt, the Knight of Justice....she's Alisa and I'm Bang... Alisa: And it's our jobs to analyze the combatants of what they've got to find out which one will win...a DEATH BATTLE!!! War Machine Name: James Rhodes Alias: War Machine Height: 6'2''/6'6'' (*Queue: Iron Man scene*) Bang: Colonel James Rhodes, a former pilot in the army and the best friend of Tony Stark, A-K-A, Iron Man... Alisa: He has been in many situations and conflicts, but as time passes by and he finally became a Colonel, during one of the exhibitions, one of the air strikes spotted a flying suit of armor coming from enemy territory...he didn't knew it was Stark until Stark called him.... Bang: And time passed by once again, and Stark became an alcoholic and makes so much stupidity that time...Seeing him no longer fitting to be Iron Man, Rhodes went into his laboratory, took one of Stark's armor, duke it out with TOny, and fly away with it into the sunset.. Alisa: It was night when they fought Bang... Bang: F**k! Alisa: After a brief problem with a supervillainnamed Magma...RHodes plans to return the suit, Tony, seeing that his friend is by far a better fighter with the suit, let's him keep it...Rhodes customized the suit to have guns, missiles, bombs, brass knuckles, a electric bat, and a bunk-buster, he is now dubbed as...the War Machine... Bang: The War-Machineis like the normal Module Iron Man armor, except that it has more offense-type weapons, such as a mini-gun attached on it's shoulder, a pair of machine-gun barrels at the gauntlets, several missiles and bombs...and so much more babe...this suit can lift up to 100 tons. Has weapons comparable to nuclear warheads, and even carries a bomb called the "Ex-Wife!" (*Queue- Iron Man 2*) Bang: It was a dud.... Alisa: And after remodelling every weapons to a whole new level, The ExWife is a far more powerful big boom... enough to send the Hulk flying. Bang: To which he came back and strangled him. Reinhardt Name: Reinhardt Wilhem Height: 7'05'' (in armor) Bang: Over thirty years ago, Overwatch was founded to counter the threat of the robot uprisings around the world. Reinhardt, a highly decorated German soldier, was inducted as part of the original Overwatch strike team that put an end to the Omnic Crisis. After the conflict's resolution, Overwatch grew into a global institution, keeping the peace in a war-torn world. Reinhardt proved himself to be one of its most stalwart champions. Alisa: Born from Germany, Reinhardt fashioned himself as a knight of old...he has the same psychological disorder of Don Quixote.But whatever reasons, he is proven to have done so much good during the run in Overwatch. Bang: After Overwatch's fall, he still goes on to his defending Justice thing...donning a newly upgraded hammer and becoming the sturdiest tank in the game. Alisa: He has Rocket Hammer, with a powerful swing from his hammer, he can create projectiles which can deal minimum damage and can K.O. support-type Heroes. Bang: He can charge and pin opponents to walls create a large energy shield, can create fire projectiles from a stronger swing. And his ultimate is Earth-Shatter, with one strong heave to the ground, he can deal extremely heavy damage to surrounding opponent, technically, if the opponentsis literally in the exact spot twhere the hammer goes down, he's as good as dead.... Final Intro Alisa: We've been delaying ourselves too long buddy, let's get this over with.... Bang: LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUMMMMBLLLEEEE WITH DEATH BATTTLLLEE!!!!!! FIGHT!!!! Reinhardt is pummelingover a army of armed-thugs, he swings his hammer around, sending them flying, "Thou shall not defeat good! I will defeat you all!" Reihardt said in a knightly manor, War Machine lands and rattles his gattling guns around them, "Dang, job's done..." Rhodes said, Renhardt comes out of the smoke andcheers, "Great work on handling the terrorist in a soldier like manor, dear boy..." Reinhardt said, "Aren't you with Overwatch right?" Rhodey said, Renhardt said proudfully, "Indeed!", War Machine sighed as he raises both of his guns and aims at him, "Sorry old-timer, you had to come with me...", he opens fire. FIGHT!!! (BG Music: War Machine* ) Reinhardt activates his Barrier shield as War Machine lights up his guns. War Machine fails to save his ammo and soon runs out, Renhardt starts to run at him and "Charge", he made contact with RHodey, but War Machine stopped Reinhardt at his tracks, he lifts the big guy up and hurls him. Reinhardt rises up and slams his hammer on War Machine, sending him flying over so many buildings, Renhardt thinks he won, only for War Machine to nuke punch him over the head, the punch-bomb combo toppled the big guy down. Reinhardt rises up quickly and performs Earthshatter over WarMachine, he was hit, but he's still alive, War Machine knocks Reinhardt's weapon away and opens his cannon, shooting out the Ex-Wife. setting Reinhardt to explode to scraps. K.O. War Machine looks over theleftovers of Renhardt and gulps, "Aww man, I was suppose to bring him in..." CONCLUSION Bang: DAMN HE BLEW HIM UP!!!! Alisa: War Machine has better arsenal and has a tougher armor than Reinhardt, also combining with his military thinking and experience trumps over Reinhardt in many ways. Bang:Even with the Earthshatter and Charge, War Machine has been hit by bigger guns than that, he took a beating from the Hulk and even THor's hammer, which are both tougher than Reinhardt's hammer. Alisa: And with the newly improved Ex-Wife in his sleeves, WarMachine is too military built for the Knight of Justice. Bang: In the end, Reinhardt couldn't just go with the "blow". Alisa: The Winner is War Machine.... Poll Who do you think will win? War Machine Reinhardt Draw Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Marvel Vs Overwatch Themed Death Battles